Warrior of the Flame
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po has been keeping a secret for years. Her name is Aidan a young 13 year old red loiness who has a special gift. A gift if given in the wrong hands could destroy but Aidan just wants to be left alone. Tigress, Po's girlfriend and the Five with Shiifu protect but are unaware of her gift. Can Po keep her abilities a secret or will they burst out? Find out and please review.
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Warrior of the Flame

Chapter 1: Remembering

_ Fire that was the first thing I remembered when I came into this world was fire. How I was taken from I believe my mother as I saw her life fading. I remember how he the one who said he loved me tried to train me. He said my gift was something to be treasured but I soon found out he didn't want me to treasure it. He wanted me to use my gift to destroy and I remember not wanting too. I remember him saying he loved me and only wanted what was best for me. All I saw was him wanting a weapon and how I fought him. Saying I didn't want to destroy I just wanted to be normal. I remember him screaming at me and the sting of his paw against my face. Then I remember the guards and being locked up somewhere cold and dark. He said he would let me out when I learn to behave and do what he tells me to do. I was alone for a long time. My only comfort was my friends. They asked me what I wanted them to do. I told them to get me out of here and far away from him. My friends said okay and soon I was covered by the flames and I saw the bars melting as smoke covered the small room where I was kept. I was unharmed by the flames as I heard shouts and yelling. The guards came and so did he. He ordered them to grab me but my friends already carried me out the window. I was flying like a shooting star until my friends placed me far away into some woods. I had no idea where I was but I didn't care I was away from him. I remember running deeper into the woods as the rain soaked my fur. I crawled into a cave and slept still feeling scared and wondering what to do next. I remember eating berries and staying away from people. I was afraid if anyone saw me they would send me back to him and I would rather die. That all changed the day I met him. I was in the woods talking to my friends as I asked them to get some fruit down. I was too tired to climb and cold from sleeping in the cave. They did as I asked and then I saw him. Covered in a fur of black and white as, his jade orbs stared at me. I was scared and was about to run when he called out that it was okay he wouldn't hurt me. His voice sounded like honey so sweet that I turned back around. He knelt down and asked me how I did that trick with my friends. My mouth was shut for I was afraid he would send me back to the one I was running from. Yet, I looked into his jade orbs and something told me I could trust him. My tongue loosened and I told him everything from my gift to how I wound up here. Tears fell from his face as he placed his paws on my shoulders. He thanked me for trusting him and promised me that he would not let anyone harm me. I believed him as he promised that he would take care of me and keep me a secret until I told him I wanted to be seen. He said his name was Po and I gave him mine. I remember him hugging me and I hugged him back. Then I remembered something I never felt before. I felt safe._

_Present Day_

Po was at the Peach Tree enjoying the night air. Then he felt two furry paws on his shoulders as he felt them gently rubbing his back. "Feel good dumpling?" asked a voice as a pair of lips sent a trail of wet kisses down his neckline.

"Yes, that feels great thanks kitten," Po said smiling enjoying the attention his girlfriend, Tigress was giving him. Tigress can be pretty hardcore but she does have a very gentle side. He turned around as he placed her on his lap. Gazing into her golden eyes as a smile came to her lips. He softly kissed her lips as she let out a purr. "I love you kitten," Po said softly.

"I love you too Po," Tigress said placing a paw on his cheek. He held her like that for a while as the wind softly blew around them.

"Come on kitten it is time to go to bed," Po said carrying his girlfriend inside. He placed her on her bed and covered her up. Kissed her forehead and said", Sweet dreams and good night". He was about to leave when Tigress wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto her bed.

"Nope you are sleeping with me tonight," Tigress said firmly holding him in a protective embrace.

"Kitten I would love too but I don't think Master Shifu would like this," Po said in an uneasy voice. Shifu was cool about this if Tigress or he had a nightmare and the other was comforting the other and just fell asleep. Still he didn't want to push his luck.

"Please Po, you know I can't sleep well unless I have my panda bear with me," Tigress said pouting slightly. A trick she used on Po a lot to get what she wanted. Letting out a sigh he smiled down at her and began to speak.

"Okay kitten you win, I will stay," he told her and rested his head on the pillow. Tigress gave him a victorious grin as she held him tight and they fell asleep. A few hours later Po felt something hot on his nose. He woke up to see Tigress fast asleep and saw a note on the windowsill. Carefully getting up he read the note and soon snuck out of the Jade Palace and headed towards the woods. Tigress sensing her panda was gone looked around and saw him heading towards the woods.

"Where are you going Po?" she asked out loud. Sensing something was wrong she silently followed him. He took her deeper into the woods until they came to a cave. Tigress hid behind a tree as she wondered who Po was meeting so late at night and who would be living in a cave. She saw Po looking around to as if to check to see if anyone was around. Tigress hid from his view wondering what was going on. Then she heard Po calling out a name.

"Aidan sweetie, come on out it is just me," Po said softly. Tigress's eyes widened as a bright red lioness came out with deep orange eyes as a smile was on her face. She wore a brown cloth over her chest and material around her waist going past her knees. The girl looked about 13 as she walked up to Po with a small grin. Yet, what came out of the girl's mouth really shocked Tigress all the way down to her heart.

"Daddy Po, I was hoping you would come," Aidan said happily as she hugged Po.

"Anything for you sweetie," Po said hugging her back. Tigress couldn't believe her ears was this girl really Po's daughter? If so why didn't she ever meet her and why was she living in a cave deep in the woods? Well, Tigress was about to find out.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. New Student

Chapter 2: New Student

"I am sorry I wrote you so late," Aidan said frowning.

"It is okay sweetie. What did you need?" Po asked smiling at her.

"Po, I am ready," she said.

"Are you sure?" Po asked.

"Yes, I want to be a part of your village and try to fit in. I am tired of hiding in the shadows and I would feel even safer if I was closer to you," Aidan said blushing. She hated to admit it but in most ways Po was like her father. He would come whenever she needed him and brought her food and clothes. Until, she was old enough to take care of herself. He taught her how to read and write so she could be able to identify trouble and know how to get out of things and taught her about money. Now it was time to teach her to be part of a community. Aidan heard so many fun tales about the Valley of Peace and she knew this place was good. For Po, came from this place and she wanted to be part of his world.

"Alright sweetie if this is what you want then I will be more than happy to bring you to the Jade Palace. I can teach you some Kung Fu moves so you can protect yourself better. Get whatever stuff you have and I will take you to the Jade Palace tomorrow. Right now it is too late to be going without raising questions so can you wait until tomorrow", Po said.

"Okay see you tomorrow Daddy Po," Aidan said and hugged him tightly.

"Remember Aidan sweetie, I am just Po now if you call me Daddy Po well some people may get the wrong impression so please just call me Po," Po told her.

"Okay Da-um I mean Po," Aidan said quickly. She went back to the cave and Po went back towards the Jade Palace. Tigress wanted answers but that would have to wait. She ran as fast as she could back to the Jade Palace before Po and crawled back into her bed just as she heard her bedroom door opening. She felt Po crawl in to the other side and wrapping his arms around her waist. Po was soon fast asleep but Tigress's mind was buzzing with questions over this Aidan girl and would keep a close eye on her. For she knew that her and Po, were hiding something and Tigress was determined to find out what. The next morning Tigress awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs as her eyes opened. She looked around to see Po was gone and memories of last night returned for today she would meet Aidan again. Getting up she saw that everyone was at the breakfast table except Po.

"Where is Po?" Tigress asked sitting down and eating some eggs.

"He just made breakfast and said he had to go somewhere and he would be right back," Viper said.

"I wonder what was so important that Po would skip breakfast. I mean, I never once seen that panda turn down food," Mantis stated scarfing down a strip of bacon. Tigress knew but was keeping her mouth shut until she knew 100% of what was really going on. An hour later Po came through the palace doors with a big smile.

"Hey everyone I am back and I have a friend here with me," Po called out. The Five and Shifu stood before Po as he led in young red teenage female lioness. Her eyes were a light orange and she was wearing a black tunic. Around her shoulders was a black cloak and she held a staff in her paws. She was a little curvy for her age and when she got older she would be a lovely sight for some boys. The young lioness was holding a small pack and looked cautiously at the Five and stuck real close to Po. "Everyone this is my friend Aidan," Po said motioning to the lioness.

"Please to meet you all," Aidan said softly bowing to them.

"Please, to meet you my dear. What brings you here to the Jade Palace?" Shifu asked politely looking at the young girl with a smile.

"Po said he could teach me some Kung Fu moves so I can protect myself better," Aidan said as she held onto Po's paw.

"I see um not meaning to pry my dear but where are your parents? You look much too young to be on your own?" Shifu said softly.

"I am never alone my friends and Po take care of me", Aidan said firmly.

"Um Master what Aidan means is she is an orphan and I take care of her. The friends she is referring to are some forest creatures that she talked to in the woods. You see I found her when she was about nine and she didn't trust people so I took care of her. Taught her how to survive and now she wants to learn Kung Fu. Right Aidan," Po said to her. Aidan just nodded but Tigress could tell by the lioness's eyes there was much more to this story.

"I see that is a sad tale but Po why didn't you send her to an orphanage? Surely she would have been adopted?" Shifu asked.

"Sorry Master I promised to take care of her and Aidan didn't want to be adopted but wanted to be left alone and I respected that. If I took her to an orphanage I would have abused her trust and she would never trust anyone again," Po said calmly.

"I see well my dear; I will teach you some moves to protect yourself better. But learning Kung Fu will be hard are you ready to handle such a challenge?" Shifu asked.

"Let's just say I am used to hard and challenges. If you can teach me I will learn I assure you," Aidan said.

"Very well then since you are close to Po you can stay in the room next to his. Your training will begin first thing tomorrow since you need time to settle in," Shifu said. "Alright students today you may have the day off but tomorrow there will be training," Shifu said firmly.

"Yes, Master", the Five and Po said together bowing. Aidan copied Po and bowed too as Shifu smiled at the young girl and left to go meditate. The Five went up to Aidan to welcome her to the Jade Palace.

"Hello Aidan my name is Mantis. Welcome to the Jade Palace," Mantis said jumping on her shoulder.

"Please to meet you," Aidan said softly.

"You will love it here. My name is Monkey by the way," Monkey said smiling. Aidan smiled back as she was greeted by Crane.

"If you need to talk about anything I am a very good listener," Crane said trying to sound friendly. They all knew how scary being in a new place could be so they were trying to make her feel welcome.

"I will remember that thank you," Aidan said gently.

"If you ever need to shop for girl stuff or need questions about boys you just talk to me sweetie," Viper said winking. Aidan blushed for she had no idea what Viper meant but could tell the snake was trying to be nice so she just nodded her head. Then Tigress walked up to her and Aidan could just feel her golden eyes stare at her. Like they could see right through her and Aidan was afraid her secret would be revealed.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at the Jade Palace," Tigress said holding out her paw.

Aidan shook it and said", Thank you I am sure I will". Once they touched paws Tigress felt an unnatural heat coming from Aidan's paw but it went away as soon as Aidan released her paw from Tigress's paw. Aidan returned to Po's side and looked at him as if to see if she did good saying hello to the Five.

"Come on Aidan let's get you settled and since you will be staying here we need to buy you some more clothes," Po said taking her bag.

"Okay Po, if you think that is best," Aidan said and quietly followed him. The boys went off to eat some leftover dumplings as Viper and Tigress remained in the hallway.

"She is hiding something," Tigress said firmly crossing her arms.

"Oh Tigress you say that about every new person we meet. She is just a child what could she possibly be hiding?" Viper asked.

"I don't know but she is hiding something", Tigress said.

"Well I think she is nice. You know you really shouldn't be so suspicious of people. Just try and be nice to her," Viper said as she slithered away to go practice her ribbon dancing. Tigress looked back at her paw and concluded one thing about Aidan. That red lioness was not normal, almost supernatural and Tigress was going to keep an eye on her.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. An Unexplained Rescue

Chapter 3: An Unexplained Rescue

Tigress decided to follow Po and Aidan on their shopping trip. Mostly to get some more information on this strange girl and to find out what secret she was hiding. "Hey Po mind if I join you and Aidan on your shopping trip?" Tigress asked casually.

"Sure Tigress we would love to have you come. Won't that be fun Aidan?" Po asked looking down at the young lioness.

"I guess," Aidan said shrugging her shoulders unaware of what to say in this situation. She knew her Daddy Po was dating this Tigress and really wanted Tigress to like her. Po said she was usually suspicious of people due to having trust issues when she was a cub. That was something Aidan and Tigress had in common. They didn't trust people right away. Aidan trusted Po for she just knew she could trust him. Yet, Tigress however Aidan wanted to trust her but was afraid if Tigress knew her secret. Then she would be afraid of her. They walked silently down to the village as everyone stopped and stared at Aidan. Mostly because they had never seen a pure red lioness before and soon whispers began to start. "Po, why are people staring at me?" Aidan said nervously as she bit her lip. She held Po's paw tighter as she got closer to him. As fear took her and wondered if these people knew what she was and would send her back to him.

"It is okay Aidan they just never seen you before and just want to know who you are is all," Po explained gently squeezing her paw and giving her a kind smile. Aidan smiled back and continued walking with him a bit more relaxed than before. Tigress began to wonder more about Aidan. Her name meant fire and Tigress was trying to figure out why someone would name her a name that meant fire. As far as Tigress could tell the child was meek and nervous and jumped like a mouse whenever something new came her way. It could be because of her fur but still it puzzled Tigress.

"Um Aidan your name is very unique do you know what it means?" Tigress asked sounding casual. Hopefully the young girl might let something slip and Tigress could get more of a piece as to what she and Po were hiding. She hated being so suspicious but Po had told her everything about himself. Yet, not once did he mention Aidan at all. Even if the young girl wanted to be left alone Po would have said something about her at least. But he kept her a secret why? What was this young girl hiding from and what was her real connection to Po?

"Yes, Master Tigress I do know what my name means," Aidan said politely.

"Mind telling me what it means to see if we are both correct?" Tigress asked giving the girl a smile.

"It means fire," Aidan told her looking away and holding Po's paw tighter.

"Easy sweetie not so hard," Po said as a bit of pain went through his paw.

"Sorry Da-I mean Po," Aidan said quickly mentally kicking herself for almost letting something slip. Tigress's eyes widened by that slip and grew even more suspicious.

"Yes, we are both right it does mean fire. Mind telling me why you were named that?" Tigress asked gently.

"Isn't it obvious Master Tigress? I was given that name for my fiery red fur," Aidan said with a smile. Though Tigress could tell by both Aidan's and Po's masked expressions was that was not the real reason on how Aidan got her name. Tigress was about to ask another question but soon a fire broke out and a young man was screaming.

"Please, my wife and children are trapped inside! Someone please help me!" the man shouted.

"Tigress come one, Aidan stay here," Po said and him and Tigress rushed towards the burning building. Aidan became very stiff when she saw the flames and she knew she did not start the fire for someone must have carelessly lit a match somewhere and the fire started. The flames were lapping up the house like a hungry wolf would devour meat. Po came out covered in ash holding the wife in his arms as Tigress came out holding one of the children.

"My baby where is my baby?" the wife asked with wide tears. Po and Tigress didn't know but before they could go in the entrance to the door way was blocked and no one could get in. "No, my baby please not my baby!" the woman screamed as tears fell from her eyes. Aidan could feel the woman's pain and knew she had to do something. Her secret may be blown but it was worth it if she could save the baby. She snuck behind the house to the very back and saw the flames. Instead of feeling heat she heard voices coming from the flames.

_ "Mistress how can we serve you?" they asked._

"Please let me through I need to get someone out of here. And if you could die down please I would appreciate it," Aidan said addressing the flames.

_"But Mistress we are hungry we need to eat," the flames said in a sad tone._

"I know but a child will die if you don't die down surely you had enough to eat. Now please die down and let me pass," Aidan said begging with the flames. Time was precious and she was running out of it.

_ "Very well Mistress we will die down. We live only to serve you," the flames said._

"Thank you my friends," Aidan said as the fire soon disappeared and she went inside and found the baby. The poor thing was at the top floor in his crib crying thankfully the smoke had not reached him yet. "It is alright little one you are safe now," Aidan said sweetly and picked up the child. She came out to a shocked crowd as the mother ran up to her shedding tears of joy.

"You saved my baby, thank you girl thank you," the woman cried as she smiled at Aidan.

"You are welcome mam," Aidan said and handed the baby to the mother. The crowd cheered and soon dispersed. No one but Tigress noticed how odd it was that the fire magically went away just as soon as Aidan came out. Or the fact that she was not covered in soot or smelled of smoke. What she did hear was very strange.

"Good work Aidan. I told you your gifts could be used for good," Po whispered silently to her.

"Thanks Po, but my friends did help after I convinced them to stop eating," Aidan whispered back. When Tigress got closer Po and Aidan stopped whispering and acted like nothing happened.

"Good job on your first rescue mission," Tigress said crossing her arms.

"Thank you Master Tigress," Aidan said bowing.

"Okay now let's finish our shopping trip," Po said as he led Aidan and Tigress down the road. Unbeknown to them a shadowy figure was watching the scene with interest. His eyes locking on Aidan as a smile came to the figure's face. Another shadowy figure approached the other and they began to speak.

"Our plan worked," said the first figure.

"Yes, after searching nearly a hundred villages and setting fires we finally found her. The boss we will be so happy," said the second one.

"Deliver the message and I will keep an eye on the girl so she doesn't escape this time," the first said.

"Right away," said the second and disappeared.

"We got you now kid and you can no longer hide," the figure said cackling as he gazed at Aidan from a distance and disappeared into the shadows.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. An Old Fear

Chapter 4: An Old Fear

Tigress was still suspicious of Aidan. She didn't know why she cared so much about this lioness's connection to Po. Maybe she was a bit jealous that Po kept this from her and knew if he did he would have a good reason. But not telling her, his girlfriend did hurt her just a bit. Still maybe she was reading too much into this. Maybe that story of Po finding Aidan in the woods and her just wanting to be left alone was the full story. Aidan didn't seem like any kind of threat so maybe she and Po were telling the truth. Tigress began to believe it till later that night when Aidan was put to sleep. Po bought Aidan some new tunics mostly black since Aidan liked black or a deep purple or green. They were putting some of Aidan's stuff in her room which was mostly her staff and cloak. The only thing she had was wooden figurine of a panda that Po made her to calm her at night. The panda looked like Po for Aidan said she wanted something to remind her of him when he couldn't physically be there for her. Po was more than happy to make it for her and gave it to her as a birthday present. He had no idea when her birthday actually was so they decided to make it the day he found her in the woods. Po placed Aidan in her new bed and said they could find some things to place on the walls later. He stroked her fur and kissed her forehead. "Good night sweetie," Po said softly. Since they were alone or at least they thought they were alone Aidan smiled back.

"Night Daddy Po," Aidan said as Tigress hiding in the shadows ears perked up when she heard those words escape Aidan's mouth. Po blew out her candle and Tigress hid in her room so Po wouldn't see her and saw him go into his room. Aidan snuggled under her sheets as her eyes drooped and sleep took her. Then Tigress suspicions were proven as Aidan began to dream. The child trapped in the fire reminded Aidan of the first time she had to set something on fire and how it frightened her.

_ I was in the woods outside his castle. Guards stood behind us to protect us as he knelt down so he was eye level with me. Since I was three I had been training to use my gift according to him to protect my home and myself. In reality he was just seeing how powerful I truly was. At first it was simple things like lighting torches, forming fireballs in my paws, and walking through fire itself. Now he wanted me to set something on fire. A huge oak tree stood before me and he said", Okay Aidan dear I want you to burn this tree as fast as you can." I nodded thinking nothing of it and a tensed up my paw as I felt the heat forming in my paw. A flame appeared soon forming into a red and orange ball. I threw the ball at the tree as the flames from what I could hear were happily eating away. "Good job Aidan dear, I am proud of you," he said placing a paw on my shoulder squeezing it gently smiling proudly down at me. I smiled for I thought I did something good. Until I saw them in the tree, a family of birds who lived in the tree I just set on fire. They were blue as I saw the father bird and the mother bird flying frantically over their nest. Then I saw the baby bird chirping frantically. His tiny wings could not carry him yet and the flames would eat him. _

_My eyes went wide with fear as I shouted ", No stop eating, please stop!" The flames heard my plea and they soon vanished and the baby bird was spared. Before he could stop me I climbed what was left of the tree and moved the baby and the nest somewhere safe. The parents were happy but I felt horrible. I could have killed the baby and never would have known it. I climbed back down and faced a very angry him. _

_ "Aidan, why did you stop? Set that tree back on fire this instant!" he yelled his face getting red._

_ "But Daddy, there was a family in that tree I could have killed them," I explained showing tears._

_ "Oh grow up and toughen up they are just stupid birds now set that tree back on fire!" he barked._

_ "But what if that was a house with another family of villagers I would have killed them," I said trying to get him to see reason. _

_ "Who cares you use your gifts how I say now set that tree on fire!" he yelled his face now red._

_ "No, I won't!" I yelled back. Then I felt the sting of his paw on my face as I fell to the ground. _

_ "Take her to the dungeon till she learns to be an obedient daughter," he said. I cried as I was taken away. Then at the tender age of nine I realized my so called father didn't see me as a daughter but as a weapon._

Tigress heard Aidan talking in her sleep saying," No, I won't do it. There are innocent, please don't make me". Who was she talking too? Tigress wondered. Aidan was sweating as she tossed and turned till Po came out and Tigress hid in her room but left the door open a crack. Po gently woke Aidan out of her nightmare and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her.

He rocked her as he sang," How I love my little Aidan, sweet and precious little Aidan. Honest to goodness I do. Honest to goodness I do". Aidan had her head on Po's chest as her facial expression changed from scared to calm and relax. Now Tigress felt a bit jealous and knew she was right. Aidan was hiding something. She did something to someone and wondered what. She didn't know but knew she had to find out for what if the girl did whatever she did to whoever she was talking to, to Po. Tigress would find out Aidan's secret so she could keep Po safe for Aidan was not normal and whatever she did scared her. Tigress just didn't know how special she was nor of the evil that was hunting her. But soon she would and it would take more than Po's love for Aidan to protect her from the darkness that wanted to swallow her up.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Suspicions and a Kept Secret

Chapter 5: Suspicions and a Kept Secret

For about a week Aidan had been very happy at the Jade Palace. Shifu was teaching her simple kicks, punches, and blocking techniques. She was a fast learner and one thing she had mastered was stealth. Aidan could be very quiet and sneak around and no one would know she was ever there. Tigress watched carefully as Aidan sparred with Po. Po pretended to grab her from behind and Aidan dropped to her knees and slid out of the hold and kicked Po to the ground. At first the lioness thought she hurt the panda till he smiled at her telling her that he was okay. "Hey Aidan, why don't you try me?" Tigress asked as she locked eyes on the young lioness. Aidan gave Po a "should I" look as Po glanced back.

"No offense Ti, but I am not sure if Aidan is ready to fight someone of your style," Po said giving Tigress a worried look.

"Don't worry Po, I won't go too hard on her I promise," Tigress said and Aidan gave Po a nod saying she would do it. Yet, as Po watched the match he wasn't worried about Tigress harming Aidan more like of Aidan accidently harming Tigress. The two females bowed and began to get into a fighting stance. Tigress watched Aidan who apparently was just standing still and Tigress asked", Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I am ready," Aidan assured. Tigress shrugged and lunged at her about to deliver a punch. Aidan held her left paw and blocked it then delivered a punch of her own with her right paw. Tigress fell backwards as she rubbed her sore side. "Oh I am sorry did I punch too hard. Master Shifu taught me it so it was first time using it I am sorry if I hurt you," Aidan said trying to help Tigress up.

"It's fine Aidan I am fine," Tigress assured the young lioness as she accepted her paw and again felt an unnatural heat coming from Aidan's paw. Before she could ask anything Aidan let go and walked back over to Po.

"That is enough fighting today Aidan go on to the Peach Tree and meditate. I will call you when dinner is ready," Po told her with a smile. Aidan smiled and bowed to Po and Tigress then silently headed toward the Peach Tree. Once they were alone Po let out a small chuckle. "She packs quite a punch uh kitten?" he asked as he walked up to Tigress.

"Yes, I must say she does for one so young," Tigress admitted.

"Remind you of anyone?" Po asked with a raised eyebrow. Tigress knew what he meant for she too was very strong for her age and couldn't control it until Shifu came into her life. Yet, Aidan seemed to be able to control herself so well. Being an orphan since she was nine was very well odd. Aidan never mentioned her father or her mother. Only talks about the things she and Po used to do when he found her. It felt strange she wasn't grieving over them but it had only been a week and maybe given time she would open up more. Then Tigress realized they were alone for the first time in a long time. Since Aidan had come to the Jade Palace Po had spent most of his time with her. Now Tigress could have her panda all to herself for a while. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sent kisses along his neckline. Po held her as he kissed her lips. Before anything else could happen they heard a scream. "Aidan," Po cried and rushed off to see what was wrong with Aidan. Tigress was right behind him as they came to the Peach Tree. Aidan was crying as four wolves were on the ground moaning in pain. "Aidan are you alright?" Po asked as he held her.

"I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean too. I was scared my friends were just trying to help me," Aidan said softly where hardly anyone could hear well unless they were Tigress.

"It's okay sweetie you are safe now," Po whispered as he held the shaken lioness. Tigress inspected the bodies and noticed they looked like guards of some kind. No bruises were on them except they had burn marks all over them. Nothing serious given time the burns would heal but what was odd was there was no source of fire anywhere. So, where did the burns come from? A wolf soldier woke long enough for Tigress to hear him speak.

"Tell the panda, he can't protect her forever. Our Master will have her back and she can run but she can no longer hide. He will find her," the wolf guard said and passed out. Tigress thought this whole thing was weird. Who was this Master and why did he want Aidan? And what did Aidan mean by her friends were just trying to help her? Tigress was through of getting slivers of information once they put these wolves away Aidan and her were going to have a little talk. Later that day Po gave Aidan some hot broth and told her to stay in the kitchen till he got back. He was going to make sure the wolves were locked up tight. Aidan nodded her head and sat silently in her chair.

"Hello Aidan," Tigress said softly.

"Hello Master Tigress," Aidan said politely.

"I am glad you are alright that must have been scary for you. Those wolves coming out of nowhere do you know what they wanted?" Tigress asked sitting by her. A mask fell over her face as the young lioness just shook her head no. Tigress knew she was lying and began a different approach.

"You know Aidan trust is something that takes a long time to earn and seconds to lose," Tigress said.

"I know," Aidan said unsure as to where this was going.

"I want to know more about you. I want the truth," Tigress told her getting to the point.

"Po told you I am an orphan that he found in the woods and I didn't want to be bothered so he took care of me and I have been living in the woods," Aidan said. To Tigress it sounded rehearsed like someone coached her in remembering all that.

"How did you become an orphan?" Tigress asked and saw Aidan had not prepared for that question.

"My parents were um killed in a fire and my father pushed me out through an open window but the house collapsed before they could get out," Aidan said without missing a beat.

"I see such a terrible ordeal to endure at such a young age. And yet, just a week ago you went into a burning house to save a baby and it magically went out the second you came out. Surely someone who lost someone in a fire would be too afraid to go near one but you were unafraid and didn't even look like the flames even touched you," Tigress stated looking firmly into Aidan's eyes.

"I conquered my fear of fire and the wind must have put it out. And I got out before the flames reached me," Aidan explained looking at Tigress but her arms were crossed.

"Look Aidan I don't mind secrets but what I do mind is being lied to," Tigress said cutting the act.

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked in a confused tone.

"I want to know who your friends are Aidan the ones who apparently were just trying to help you with those wolves," Tigress asked.

"Just some forest creatures," Aidan said getting nervous.

"Were these forest creatures made of fire for those wolves had burn marks all over them? Come on Aidan the charade is over. Who are you? What exactly are you? And where do you really come from. What is your true connection to Po and why did those wolves say that their Master will have you back? Come on tell me before someone gets hurt trying to help you like Po," Tigress said standing up.

"I would never harm my Daddy I love him!" Aidan cried as tears fell from her face. Tigress eyes widened when she heard what came out of Aidan's mouth and Aidan knew she slipped. "I mean Po, I would never harm Po," Aidan said.

"What is going on in here?" Po asked for he heard some of the commotion as he walked in.

"Po, enough secrets I want to know what you and Aidan are hiding," Tigress said folding her arms. Po's face changed as he looked at Aidan with a concerned look.

"Aidan sweetie, go on up to your room and I will be in there in a minute," he told her softly. Aidan nodded and quickly went up to her room. Once she was gone Po turned his attention to Tigress. "Ti, there is no secret okay she was an orphan I found in the woods end of story," Po said putting Aidan's cup in the sink.

"You and I both know that is not true. She is not normal Po. You know this I can tell she is hiding something and you are keeping this secret. Now what is it?" Tigress demanded.

"There is no secret Tigress, except you being paranoid. Aidan is just fine so please don't pester her with any more questions," Po said trying to remain calm.

"What are you hiding from me? It has something to do with those so called "friends" of hers doesn't it and I heard her call you Daddy and in her sleep she keeps saying she didn't want to do something saying they are innocents. Who was she talking to Po?" Tigress asked.

"So, she has imaginary friends it is no big deal. She will grow out of it once she makes friends and as for her dream it was about a fight with a bully um Aidan was five and this other kid thought another did something wrong to her and punched the kid and Aidan said no he was innocent. See it was just a bad childhood memory," Po said chuckling.

"Po, that is the worst lie I ever heard and I want the truth now!" Tigress cried. Why was Po lying to her didn't he trust her?

"I don't know what you are talking about," Po said again.

"Stop lying to me!" Tigress yelled.

"Tigress, all you need to know is that Aidan is a young girl who needs help alright now drop it," Po snapped.

"What are you hiding tell me," Tigress demanded as tears fell from her face.

"I am sorry Tigress but I made a promise," Po said and silently left the room. Tigress slammed the table with her fist and Aidan watched from the shadows as tears fell from her eyes. This was all her fault. Daddy Po was happy and so was Master Tigress. Till she came along and ruined everything, if she never came to the village none of this would be happening now.

"This is all my fault, I have got to make things right so Master Tigress will love Daddy again," Aidan said softly. Taking a deep breath she walked back into the kitchen. "Master Tigress," she said softly. Tigress turned around to face Aidan wondering what the young lioness wanted from her. "I need to tell you something. You are right I have been keeping a secret and I will tell you everything. Please sit down it is a long story," Aidan said and she and Tigress sat down as Aidan began her tale.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Aidan's Secret

Chapter 6: Aidan's Secret

_ My story begins long ago before I was even born. My people were once known as the Warriors of the Flame. It was said that the first leader of our people was given the gift to speak to fire itself. Not only that but he could summon fire anywhere even if fire was nowhere to be found. Even walk through flames without getting burned alive. Yet, over time the gift became more and more extinct. I don't know why but fewer and fewer of my people were given the gift. Generations would pass and soon only one child ever so often would be given the gift of the flame. Once they were given their gift they were trained as warriors to fight and destroy any foes that dare challenge us. When I was given the gift my mother died giving me life at least that is what my biological father told me. I thought it was a great honor to have this power. Seeing the happy looks he gave me when I formed a fireball in my paw or walked through a blazing fire without so much as a piece of fur missing. Until that fateful day I turned nine and my true training began when I had to set something on fire. At first I was proud of myself for making him happy. Until I saw the family of birds in that tree and saw a baby bird too small to fly away about to be burned alive. His parents circling around him trying to save their baby but they were too helpless against the flames. I was horrified at what I had done and told the flames to die down and I climbed what was left of the tree and placed the baby bird somewhere safer. I thought he would be happy I saved the birds but I was wrong. He ordered me to set the tree back on fire and I tried to reason with him. Saying that I could have killed those birds and he didn't care told me they were just birds. Then I said what if that was a house with a family inside but again he didn't care. I was petrified at what I had done I didn't want to hurt people so I refused to set the tree on fire. For my disobedience he slapped me and I fell to the ground. He ordered the guards to take me to the dungeon until I learned to obey him. When I was down there I remembered all those times he claimed to love me and said he wanted what was best for me. But in reality all he loved was my gift and what I could do with it. Alone in the cold darkness given only bread and water to sustain me for he did not want me to die if he did then he would lose his precious weapon. That was all I was too him I was a weapon not a daughter. I then realized I was different from the flame warriors before me. All of them had been weapons but I never wanted to destroy for it frightened me. The only comfort I had was from the flames I conjured up to keep me warm until they asked me what I wanted them to do. I told them to get me out of here and far away from him as possible. Soon I was covered by fire like the first time when I was born. I felt so strong and warm as I watched the bars melting and then smoke appeared all around me. I heard shouting and saw the guards breaking the door down and I saw him before me. He kept shouting at the guards to grab me but I was covered with fire. Anyone who did try and grab me would be burned within seconds. I was lifted up and carried away by the flames. I landed in a small forest far away from my home and I had no idea where I was. I was scared and didn't know what to do. The rain soaked me to my very soul as I crawled into a cave and slept. Everything was a blur as all I remember was eating berries and hiding in the shadows from people. I was afraid if anyone saw me they would know who I was and take me back to him. Until I met Po, I was too tired to climb a tree for food so I turned the flames into a fire rope and used it to burn an apple stem from the tree. It fell into my open paws and savagely I ate it. Then I heard a snap and I saw him. He looked at me with an amazed look and I knew he saw me use my gift. I was about to bolt but he said he would not hurt me. His voice sounded so sweet like honey that I turned around to face him. He knelt down so we were eye level and he asked me how I did that trick with the apple. I kept my mouth shut but then he said I could trust him. His eyes so kind and gentle made me believe him and I told him everything. From how I got my gift and what brought me in the woods. His eyes went sad as a tear fell from his face. I remember him placing his paws on my shoulder and he told me he would take care of me. Even said he would take me to his home but I was too afraid. I begged him to allow me to stay in the woods so no one would know I was here. For as long I was a secret I was safe and he promised to keep me and my past a secret. From then on it I had an ally and his name was Po. He would bring me food and taught me how to hunt and make warmer clothes or he would bring me clothes and blankets. Read me stories and taught me how to read and write. My biological father taught me certain things but mostly it was just how to fight Po actual taught me math and showed me what flowers could cure me and what could harm me. If I had a nightmare or ever needed him I sent my flames to send him a note and he would come with hesitation. Po did teach me a bit on how to fight mostly just punches and kicks. When he became the Dragon Warrior he told me about his adventures and I wanted to be like him. Soon when I turned 11 I accidently called him Daddy Po and I thought he would be angry but he just smiled and I knew he was okay with it. Soon I grew tired of hiding and wanted to be a part of Daddy Po's world so I asked him to come and get me. But if I had known my biological father's men was hunting me I would have stayed in the woods. And that is my full story._

When Aidan finished she looked at Tigress waiting to see how the female tiger would take the news. Tigress's face was unreadable and Aidan feared she had made a mistake in telling her. But that idea vanished as soon as Tigress hugged her shedding tears. "I am so sorry for mistrusting you. If I had known all of this I could easily understand your distrust," Tigress said wiping away a tear.

"Just please don't hate Daddy Po, he didn't mean to lie to you. He was just trying to keep me safe that is all he ever did was keep me safe. Please if you should hate anyone hate me but not him," Aidan begged with saddened eyes.

"I don't hate you or Po I just wished I could have known the truth but now I know the reason for secrecy," Tigress said smiling. Just then Po heard came in for Aidan was not in her room and he came upon this touching scene. He looked confused as Tigress came up to him and kissed his lips. "Have I ever told you that you are a great person?" Tigress asked. Po wondered what had changed in Tigress till he looked at Aidan.

"I told her everything," Aidan said.

"Are you mad at me still?" Po asked in a worried tone.

"A little but I understand why you did it so I am okay with it," Tigress told him.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you. I just made a promise and I always keep my promises," Po explained.

"I know and that is one of many things why I love you," Tigress said and kissed Po again as he held her tight. Aidan smiled for she knew that everything between her Daddy and Master Tigress would be okay. She just hoped that the others would accept her as easily as Tigress did. She would tell them tomorrow for now she would let Daddy and Tigress have their moment. So, like a shadow in the night she slinked away and headed off to bed. Dreaming peaceful dreams and hoped tomorrow things would be okay.

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is short but hoped you enjoyed it and please review.


	7. Savior Over Destroyer

Chapter 7: Savior Over Destroyer

Ever since Aidan came clean with Tigress everything began to fall into place. The next morning she told the rest of the Five and Shifu of her tale. Shifu thought there was something unique about her but never said anything out of respect. He had heard of the Warriors of the Flame but thought it was just a legend till he saw Aidan make a fireball form out of her paw. To the citizens of the Valley of Peace there were mixed reactions to Aidan. Some thought she was a hero and respected. Others unfortunately feared her for her powers and stayed away from her. But one day all fears were gone when Aidan saved a group of children cornered by a wall over a roaring flame. The fire got started because one of the kids wanted to play with matches and got scared by the flame and it trapped them where if they moved they would be burned alive. Villagers screamed in horror at their trapped children and the Five plus Po grabbed buckets of water to put out the fire. But it was out of control and Aidan stepped forward. "Daddy let me through I can save the children," Aidan said with a serious tone.

"Alright Aidan be careful," Po said giving her a serious face but worried eyes. Aidan began to walk towards the flames as the villagers watched wondering what this red furred lioness could do.

_ We are hungry so very hungry, _the flames said as they lapped up the grass eagerly. The children were squished into the rocky wall behind them as they stared at Aidan with terrified eyes.

"Please help us," a young fox child said shedding tears.

"Do not worry little ones you will be safe," Aidan assured in a calm voice.

_What do you wish of us Mistress? We live to serve you,_ the flames said to Aidan as she got closer to them. Normally is she were a normal person she would have gotten third degree burns by now or most of her fur would have been gone. Instead she was unharmed as she made the flames sleep. The fire was out like that and the children ran to their mothers and fathers. The crowd cheered and anyone who feared Aidan now no longer saw her as something to fear but as a savior. Aidan got bear hugged by Po as him and the Five took Aidan to Mr. Ping's Noodle shop to celebrate. Off in the shadows a lone figure watched Aidan. He was a lion with golden fur and even a golden mane. His eyes were a deep blue and he was surrounded by a few wolf guards.

"Master we see the girl. Do you want us to go get her?" asked a wolf. The male lion had seen what Aidan had done and saw how the panda rewarded her. A strange feeling overcame him as he began to speak.

"No, I no longer have a use for her," the lion said masking his pain.

"But sir?" the wolf began.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid I said I no longer have a use for her now let's go!" the lion roared.

"Yes, Master whatever you say," the wolf said as he bowed before the lion and trembled with fear. They turned to leave as the lion watched Aidan for the last time.

"Goodbye Aidan I am so sorry," he said as a small tear fell from his face. Later that night Po was meditating while Tigress was teaching Aidan some new punches. When he heard a rustling sound and opened his eyes. To his utter amazement a male lion stood before him. He was about the same height as Po but with a much more muscular build. Deep blue eyes and was wearing a red tunic with slivers of gold around it. "Do not fear panda I come in peace and to deliver a message. You know who I am and I know who you are," the lion said calmly.

"You are Aidan's father," Po said keeping his anger in check. He knew what this man tried to do to Aidan and wanted to punch him so hard he would wake up in Gongmen City jail.

"I am not worthy of that title but you are. I am here to deliver a message," the lion said.

"Then deliver it," Po snapped growing annoyed.

"I want you to tell Aidan I will no longer be a threat to her. She is free of me and I will go away and never return," Aidan's father said.

"Why the sudden change of heart you been after her for years?" Po asked not buying a word of it.

"All my life I thought the gift of flame was to be used to destroy. But I saw Aidan using her gift to protect people and I saw how happy she was when you hugged her. I never thought the gift could be used that way and because of my blindness I lost my daughter. If I was more like you then Aidan would have been happier. I tried to turn her into a weapon and you let her be a hero. So, now I am doing the right thing by letting you be Aidan's father and letting her be happy. Maybe one day she will forgive me for my cruelty. But please panda promise me one thing before I leave," Aidan's father said with a pleading look.

"What is that?" Po asked with interest.

"Be a better father to her than I was and keep her safe. Don't let my darkness corrupt her and please don't let her end up like me," he said as he shed tears. He bowed to Po and left without another word. Po went back to the palace and saw Tigress tucking in Aidan and kissing her goodnight. Aidan was soon fast asleep and Po went in. He pulled the covers closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"I will always protect you Aidan you have my word," Po whispered. Then went out into the hall and was greeted by Tigress. "I love you Kitten," Po said happily.

"Love you too Dumpling, now let's get to bed," Tigress said and pulled him into her room.

Epilogue

Aidan grew into a fine warrior and used her gifts to protect people. The first warrior of the flame to use her powers to save instead of destroy. Po married Tigress and they legally adopted Aidan and still live at the Jade Palace happily.

The end

Author's Note: Sorry but I thought this might be a good ending. I might do a sequel revealing more of Aidan's life or I may just leave it here. If anyone has any ideas for a sequel let me know. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
